<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By the Wings of Fairies by LadyHallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696610">By the Wings of Fairies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen'>LadyHallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Dreaming of Sunshine Fic, F/M, Fluff Fic, Humor, Reincarnation, Romance, Transmigration of Souls, recursive fanfic of a recursive fanfic, snippets format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the halls of Fairy Tail, the bonds of friendship are known to be able to transcend everything. Even death."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nara Shikako/Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914181">And Fate Shall Not Be Tested</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchbreaker/pseuds/witchbreaker">witchbreaker</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter one was written by PandaLove98 in the DOS Forums, who has since given me permission to use it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikako had hoped that when she died she would be able to rest. She had made her peace with the world, had gotten to say goodbye to her precious people, and then, as Edo Tensai was released she and Itachi had shared a smile. It was over.</p><p>Instead she woke up again, the start of her new life being only slightly less terrifying and confusing than the previous.</p><p>In this world she had no twin, a detail for which she was grateful. She did not think she could stand to have someone taking on Shikamaru's role. She did have siblings, however. In this life she was Aiko, the much beloved youngest of seven. If she found any irony in that there were <em>seven</em> of them, well that was neither here nor there.</p><p>This new world was similar to that of the ninja, but only in terms of the fact that its occupants also utilized the energy within them to accomplish amazing feats. It was fundamentally different, however, in that it was predominantly peaceful.</p><p>Those who wielded superhuman power called it magic and were themselves called mages. They did not kill, and they were not at war. In fact, there had not been war for a long time.</p><p>Sometimes she sits on the roof of her home and wistfully ponders this peace. Wonders if Naruto and Sasuke had established a similar peace. Wistfully daydreams of what could have been had her precious people – <em>Shikamaru ,Mom, Dad, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Itachi-</em>been born in this world instead.</p><p>She tries not to dwell, thinking about home only makes its loss more painful. Still, she cannot help but think that this is a world that Itachi would have liked. Think that perhaps he would see it and share her joy if his promise only held true. Tries not to think of an eternity of cycling alone if it does not.</p><p>She quickly found that she was talented in a multitude of magical styles, with a particular fondness of the runic magic which sent a pang of nostalgia through her with its resemblance to the sealing arts that she had once mastered.</p><p>Her new family took note of her passion for learning magic and encouraged it. When it became apparent that the small rural town she lived in held no interest for her it was them that encouraged her to join a guild.</p><p><em>She did not belong on a farm</em>, they insisted. The town's library had long been exhausted of new material and she was clearly growing restless, they knew. <em>She would be able to learn more in a guild</em> they argued.</p><p><em>Go</em>, they told her, and so she did.</p><p>She finds herself heading to Magnolia Town with the intent of joining Fairy Tail. They were known for their fierce camaraderie and tendency to wreak unintentional destruction. The part of her that misses being on a team and loves explosions could settle for no less.</p><p>It is Itachi who recognizes her first. He recognizes her the moment she enters the guild hall, his eyes keen even in this new life.</p><p>When he leans over and pokes her forehead, calls her Shikako instead of Aiko, she cannot stop herself from pulling him into a fierce embrace<em>. He kept his promise. I'm not alone.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's slightly terrifying and immensely relieving at the same time, to know she won't be alone in this world.</p><p>Itachi, though his name is different but he's still Itachi, is born with a magical foci in his eyes. He doesn't look like an Uchiha but the small reserved smile he lets out is still the same. She supposes that is how he recognized her as well.</p><p>Everybody else thinks theirs as a childhood friends separated by some drastic and dreadful thing, to be reunited in one guild through a promise.</p><p>They don't bother to correct them because the truth is far different and too strange to be real. A different world, and a promise to meet again in the afterlife.</p><p>In public, they call themselves their new names, but in private, it's Shikako and Itachi. Just Shikako and Itachi. Anyone else overhearing might call it pet names and both of them don't bother to correct them again.</p><p>The kind of magic that Shikako excels in, Runic Magic, is versatile enough that it can be used in combat and as a back-up. Itachi's kind of magic is reminiscent to his sharingan, very adaptable and he abuses it heavily due to the lack of the blindness cost he had in his previous life. They make a perfectly good team and they don't hesitate to pair up.</p><p>The good thing, he tells her as they share a drink scanning through the requests board, is that they can actually choose which one they want.</p><p>Shikako remembers with startling clarity that he used to be an ANBU captain and grimaces, agreeing with him. She casts her mind back to missions she <em>wished</em> she could have rejected – that bloody Tora retrieval mission – and says that out loud just to make him laugh.</p><p>Even in another world, making Itachi laugh is still perfectly gratifying. He's still too somber and too given to frowning when just one smile wouldn't kill him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Natsu brings back a Celestial Mage like a little kid bringing home a puppy, is a funny day. Because coincidentally, almost everybody is in the guild, taking a break from training and missions.</p><p>They don't meet her immediately of course, because overwhelming someone is really a terrible way to go about first impressions. She gets it anyway, what with Gray stripping and the brawls happening left and right.</p><p>Shikako laughs herself sick when Loki hits on Lucy, only to backpedal quickly once he realizes her specialty. It reminds her so terribly of Jiraiya and Tsunade. Itachi sits beside her and passes her napkins and a mug of water when she's done, a little quirk on his lips that would be a full-blown laugh on other people.</p><p>They met her the next day though, because Natsu is terrible at explaining mission levels to the newbie and Mirajane is a seriously overworked guild hostess.</p><p>"Hello!" Shikako greets her. "You're Lucy, right?"</p><p>Lucy has stars in her eyes. It is a bit creepy.</p><p>"You're the Golden Duo," she gasps. "Teamwork so unbreakable that it's rumored you could take down an S-rank mage together."</p><p>Itachi chokes on his porridge and she agrees. That is a terrible name.</p><p>"Who comes up with these epithets?" she mutters. "Anyway, we're explaining the mission's board to you, since Mira-san looks busy."</p><p>They point out the mission levels and the ability of the mage to turn down requests and to accept what they wanted.</p><p>"It's a very reasonable system, isn't it?" Lucy remarks. "So, Natsu, which one are we picking?"</p><p>Natsu races off with a mission as an answer, making the blonde girl gape.</p><p>The both of them don't interfere, a little challenge is good for the soul anyway.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>Lucy smiles, looking back to the guild building.</p><p>"They were really nice, weren't they?" she tells Natsu. "The Golden Duo...that is, Itachi-san and Shikako-san."</p><p>Natsu grins. "They're pretty weird though," he tells her. "But yeah, they're nice."</p><p>Lucy thinks back to how Shikako-san had seemed to know that Itachi-san needed a glass of water. Itachi-san had finished some of Shikako-san's sentences, since she sometimes had the tendency to trail off.</p><p>"Yeah," she agrees. "Pretty synchronized. It was really weird, but cool."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. That Fairy Tail Festival Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where all of the guild girls were turned into stone by Evergreen</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her expression is a bit flat.</p><p>"Is he seriously - " she asks, trailing off when she sees a distinctive explosion. She knows the look of her exploding tags going off.</p><p>"He's avenging you," the master says. He sounds grim and seriously stressed out.</p><p>Shikako wasn't sure what to think. She only joined the bikini contest because of peer pressure. That her petrification had caused Itachi to go on a rampage was probably another factor that Laxus didn't account for, because Itachi was usually the easy going sort. Petrification was one type of magic they weren't comfortable with though. And if Itachi wasn't comfortable with something, it was downright 'not acceptable' to other people.</p><p>She winces when Cardia Cathedral explodes next, the heat of the flames reaching where she perched on the balcony.</p><p>"He is seriously angry," she mutters.</p><p>The expression on the Dragon Slayer's faces scream 'no duh'. Shikako holds back a laugh. It isn't appropriate.</p><p>The master looks like he wants to cry at the amount of damage being wrought to the city. If she knows guild politics, and she does, Fairy Tail will have to pay for repairs when everything is over.</p><p>When Levi finally breaks the barrier, she races off to find her partner. She knows he wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt a bystander in his rampage.</p><p>Despite his reincarnation, Itachi is still very much an Uchiha and prone to tunnel vision when emotional.</p><p>She finds him punching Laxus despite the lightning coating the other mage. Shikako winces and readies her magic. This would hurt, but someone had to go back to their senses and it had to be her to beat it back in.</p><p>Shikako sighs as she wonders when he got this overprotective.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pre-festival moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before petrification</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not something Itachi is proud of, but when Shikako tells him that she's joining the bikini contest, something in him wants to purr in pride. The other part wants to tell her she's being ridiculous. She didn't need a contest to be beautiful. She already was.</p><p>"Why?" he asks.</p><p>She looks embarrassed. "The girls want to have fun. When they heard I wasn't planning to join at all…"</p><p>Ah, peer pressure. He detested it in his old world and he doubly hates it in this one. Anything that makes Shikako do something she would rather not do is something to be wary of.</p><p>(He thinks that he has never any trouble with peer pressure. If he had asked Shikako, she would have told him it was the way he stared at people in bewilderment.)</p><p>He radiates disapproval throughout the whole thing but remains a steady pillar of support whenever she looks like she would waver.</p><p>It is a fetching thing she parades in but not something she would usually wear. Her blush is as part of her costume as anything and he glares at the men that stare too long. Awe is one thing he can bear, but lust is something else entirely.</p><p>When Elfman boasts Mirajane to be the most beautiful, Itachi tries not to activate his magic foci. It still clears a path between both of them and Elfman glares right back.</p><p>The arrival of the Thunder God Tribe makes his temper boil over. Already in a foul mood all throughout the preparation week of the festival, Itachi's irritation reaches its peak point and he storms out, perhaps not as carefully as could be but with a roiling mass of magic that ached to hurt someone.</p><p>Petrification magic was something he didn't really like. The science of it was obscure and the effects too much like death. Seeing Shikako in that state made him want to hurt somebody.</p><p>With a snarl, he activates <em>both</em> his eyes and damns the consequences.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makarov has had long practice in keeping a straight face in lieu of naughty children. It is a requirement, what with being a guild master of Fairy Tail. There is a reason why their brawls are famous in Magnolia, and it isn't due to its ferocity. His guild simply loved to fight. Bar brawls happened with such exuberance.</p><p>"We're sorry," Shikako, that is, Aiko, says contritely. Her eyes are wide and innocent and he would have fallen for it if he hadn't had those eyes aimed at him ever since she partnered up with Itachi.</p><p>"Hmph," he answers. "Don't try to play me. You didn't have to make the client cry, did you?"</p><p>Here, Itachi - and Makarov still wonders if that is the brats real name – gives him a stare and says, "He is the reason why his child ran away. If he'd been a better father-"</p><p>He cuts himself off, looking very angry. Makarov knows the mild young man and this show of temper is very, very uncharacteristic. It must have struck a nerve, the mission.</p><p>Makarov is proven right when Aiko touches her partner's hands, expression worried.</p><p>"Be that as it may," he continues and tries not to feel too much like trash. "There is something called teaching a lesson and another thing called moderation."</p><p>Their faces are stubborn and petulant. Makarov wants to bang his head on the wall. He ought to be really cross with them, except he agrees with their methods too.</p><p>"Oh," he groans, and like sharks scenting weakness, both young mages smirk. Small ones but smirks all the same. "Get away from me, you young people always give me a headache."</p><p>They are young, Makarov knows as he watches the Golden Duo drift away, enveloped in their own world. Aiko, specializing in support magic, but with enough creativity to be a frontal assault too. Itachi, who immortalized the use of eyes as a magical foci. The Thunder God Tribe may try to boast, but it had been Itachi who showed the versatility of it.</p><p>They both had promise, even if they chose missions so carefully, so as not to get too much attention. If Natsu specialized in the accidental demolition of cities his missions were in, both of them specialized in changing the people they contracted with.</p><p>Makarov smiles. He remembers the day when the young mage had wandered in, sopping wet and looking like a bedraggled cat. His eyes were shifting on and off, trying to control his very strong magic without success. Laxus had been interested then and coached him in controlling it.</p><p>Then the equally young Aiko had wandered in, looking confident and sure of herself until she'd clapped eyes on Itachi and she'd…unwound. Makarov hadn't even noticed how lost she was until she saw her old friend.</p><p>Both of them had such great self-possession and quiet confidence. Others might say that they were too behaved to belong in Fairy Tail, but Makarov knew better.</p><p>After all, his Guild had the habit of acquiring strays and giving them a home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Itachi does not like to do it, but sometimes, when the nightmares become too much, he gets out of his rented apartment and heads for the Fairy Hills, where Shikako stayed.</p><p>He didn't like to burden her with the dependency, of comforting him for his sins, but she is all he has. Maybe not literally, but she <em>understood</em>. She didn't need to ask him for those times when he suddenly wanted to eat something sweet in the middle of a mission (<em>because this time, he didn't really need to use sweets to cover up the taste of his own blood as he hacked up his lungs)</em>, or his urge to just stop using his magic and use his fists and feet.</p><p>A reincarnation, another world, was supposed to be a clean slate - a fresh start. But his new family had had their own issues and his father, a guardsman in the royal palace, had deemed magic to be a wild, thing that only vagabonds and thieves did.</p><p>His Sharingan had almost been perfectly transferred over in his new life (<em>a perfect world with very little conflict and where he could breathe without coughing up blood</em>) and his magic had been almost uncontrollable, channeling itself into the only outlet, his eyes.</p><p>There was a reason why the enemies of the Uchiha clan called their eyes 'Demon-cursed'. His father hadn't been kind, though that wasn't exactly new to Itachi. His mother though, was new. She had shielded him as best as he could and pushed him out of the door once his father had gotten violent, telling him to head for a guild.</p><p>Itachi sometimes wonders if his mother is still alive.</p><p>"Itachi," Shikako murmurs softly, immediately wide-awake despite how deeply she slept seconds ago.</p><p>He shrugs at her and her expression clears.</p><p>"Tea?" she prods. "Mirajane stopped by a grocery store. I think the girls left some pocky."</p><p>Despite the situation, he perks up.</p><p>Shikako's own situation is different. Like last time, she'd been born in a loving family, with siblings and a proud extended family pushing her to be a mage.</p><p>At least he isn't missing-nin this time. Going into café's were doubly difficult when you had a bounty on your head.</p><p>She serves him the tea and the pocky while she abstains on everything and just settles for water. Her eyes are alert despite the bags under it.</p><p>"What was it about, this time?" she asks.</p><p>He doesn't need to answer her, really, but he does anyway. "Tsukuyomi. On Sasuke."</p><p>She shudders and it isn't from the cold. Itachi abruptly remembers that he had once held down Shikako and subjected her to 72 hours of torture that was meant for his brother.</p><p>
  <em>Hah. His brother.</em>
</p><p>He didn't even flinch at the thought anymore.</p><p>"The past is the past," she sighs. "Do you want to stay with me?"</p><p>He wonders how she could bear to look at him after being reminded of what he'd done. His mouth just says, "Of course. If it wouldn't be a bother."</p><p>It never is and they share a bed and it is wide enough that only their fingers touch, winding together absently as much for comfort as it is habit.</p><p>"Good night," she whispers.</p><p>"Sleep well," he says.</p><p>It is another matter entirely once the landlady finds Itachi in the morning in an <em>all girl's dormitory</em>. Shikako just laughs herself silly while he is kicked out. She doesn't say anything because it would happen again anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Phantom Lord Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The thing with having a reputation for exploding things," Shikako says grimly. "Is that you get pretty good at setting up barriers too."</p><p>Mostly for Itachi's peace of mind, but she is not telling her guildmates that. With a flick of her wrist, the corner-stones are lodged into place and she <em>wills</em>. Her magic, her determination and the understanding that she is the only thing standing between thousands of people and a magical cannon.</p><p>"Shikako, I don't think – " Erza starts, but Shikako is building up her magic here, the same way that she used to build up her chakra.</p><p>"He's going to be busy, protecting Lucy," she cuts her off. "And my magic…it will be enough. We are both needed in different places."</p><p>It leaves a sour note in her mouth, but both of them are overkill in one place and that was something everyone knew, even the S-class mages that had taken command in the face of the Master's illness.</p><p>"He won't be happy," Erza mutters, but she is resigned now, no longer arguing.</p><p>"There's a chance it will break through," Shikako says, ignoring that. There's no question of Itachi being happy with her actions. He will be downright pissed off.</p><p>"I'll guard your back," Erza agrees, equipping the sturdiest armor she had.</p><p>And then there is no more time for talk and Shikako is screaming. Screaming, because the magic expelled by the cannon is raw and painful. It grates against her barrier, scraping everything bloody and she feels her hands tearing, but she holds fast and there is the strength of Erza's immovable barrier behind her, reminding her of what she's standing fast for.</p><p>She collapses and the residue is taken by Erza's shield and the impact makes the S-class mage grunt. Shikako rolls away to avoid getting hit and the world is a dizzying place that blurs and spins chaotically.</p><p>"Easy there, we've got you," Cana says, and Shikako sags, head lolling.</p><p>"Get her to the Med Bay," Erza commands, sounding respectful. "What she just took…no other wizard could have borne that."</p><p>Everything grays out and when Shikako wakes up next, there is another bed beside hers and Itachi is there, torso heavily bandaged and eyes covered, which gives her terrible flashbacks of another life.</p><p>"Itachi?" she whispers.</p><p>The infirmary is dark and her hands feel stiff and immobilized by bandages. She wants to scramble out of the bed and check for herself that her friend isn't weeping tears of blood, like in that last life, where everything was hard and she couldn't see her twin brother when she died, but everything aches and her magic is a weak, stuttering thing that can't even help her walk. So she hobbles to his bed and his hand stops her from collapsing on him.</p><p>"Shikako?" he murmurs.</p><p>She wants to sob, but she doesn't, because Itachi couldn't see her yet and that would alarm him.</p><p>"How did you get this way?" she demands.</p><p>His lips go up. "The Iron Dragon Slayer. He…surprised me."</p><p>That was Itachi-speak for 'anyone else might have been killed,'. It doesn't comfort her in any way.</p><p>"Next time," she says firmly. "We are not separating. That was…"</p><p>His hands tighten on her forearm, the part of her hands where the bandages stopped. The firmly unhappy line on his mouth tells her he wants to start giving her a lecture on being reckless.</p><p>"Never again," he agrees. "We'll get better."</p><p>.</p>
<hr/><p>.</p><p>Extra:</p><p>Shikako finds out that the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel, joins the guild amidst the ruins of the Phantom Lord.</p><p>She seethes quietly that she can't pay him back for Itachi's ribs and Itachi pats her on the shoulders and feeds her grapes, because her hands are practically useless.</p><p>"One day," she scowls. "I am going to make him scream like a girl."</p><p>Itachi doesn't laugh. No, he really doesn't.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of Fairy Tail sorta have to deal with annoyances in their daily lives. Like, Gray probably being an asexual ass with a very hot woman after him that made it rain whenever she got rejected for that week. Or Bisca and Alzack too shy to even <em>try</em> kissing, making those who had known them since they joined want to lock them in a room for a month. Or even Natsu completely hogging the really hot newbie Celestial Mage.</p><p>The one that really made them annoyed, however, was how bloody <em>dense</em> Itachi and Shikako could be.</p><p>She gets kidnapped and he goes on a rampage. He gets hurt and there's an explosion.</p><p>If those two weren't going to end up dating, Cana was going to become sober for a week.</p><p>The only question was <em>when</em>.</p><p>There were betting pools about it and every time they went over the time limit and nothing still happened, the pool grew bigger and bigger. Those with gambling debts were getting particularly desperate.</p><p>If only they weren't so...<em>happy</em> just holding each other's hands. No one had even seen them kiss yet. They were teenagers, it was unnatural. (Unless they were Natsu, that one took oblivious and dense to a whole other level.)</p><p>"I don't understand," Cana wailed to Mirajane.</p><p>Mirajane just patted the distressed drunk on the shoulder. Her smile was a little wry as she glanced at the happily chatting couple by the stairs. The only thing touching among both of them were their hands and it was because they were contemplating another request.</p><p>"Some people like to take it slow," she explained. "And even if they were friends, it must have been <em>years</em> since they last saw each other."</p><p>Cana scowled. "<em>Years?</em> Mira, they've been partners for two years!"</p><p>Mira gave a small laugh.</p><p>By the stairs, the two former shinobi eavesdropping gave small smiles. If Shikako's cheeks were a little pink, it could be excused by the lighting of the bar.</p><p>"I can't believe they're still betting," she whispered, shifting a little closer. "I thought that pool started when I got here."</p><p>He shot her a look. "That was your fault for hugging me immediately."</p><p>This time, the flush couldn't be mistaken. "I - I couldn't help it. I was just so happy to see you."</p><p>Itachi decided to let her recover while he mentally calculated how much that betting pool would have accumulated already. With a smirk, he said, "Why don't we just end that pool? Though I want a bit of that money."</p><p>She realized what he meant and covered a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing with staging a kiss was that it had to be romantic and at the same time, spontaneous, or else people would get suspicious. (There was enough money riding on that thing that nobody would appreciate them cashing it in.)</p><p>It wasn't that Shikako hadn't kissed yet, and Itachi wasn't exactly a pure white angel. In their previous lives though, being S-rank missing nin (A-rank for her) made dating prospects thin. Like, if Itachi wanted <em>not</em> to be gawked at (subsequently followed by screams), he had to ditch the cloak with red clouds and if Shikako wanted to practice her kissing, she had to henge herself and wear make-up.</p><p>That made things slightly depressing, if one thought about it long enough.</p><p>In this current life though, they simply appreciated each other's presence and while the idea of dating had crossed their minds once or twice, they entertained the idea that they would take it slow. There was <em>time,</em> unlike their past lives that was harried by a deadline and fellow missing-nin.</p><p>Two days before the anticipated event, Shikako developed <em>nerves</em>. It wasn't appreciated in the slightest.</p><p>Here she was, one of the more infamous people due to having killed a Kage and she was <em>nervous</em> at the thought of kissing her good friend. It was just a kiss, right? Right?</p><p>Strangely enough, even if she tucked it in, Itachi was in her dorm rooms in the middle of the night where there weren't interruptions. <em>He</em>was the one trying to talk about it instead. For a perfectly reticent man, he could get awfully chatty once anxious. (As far as she could tell, it was something unique to his new body. It was, apparently, genetic.)</p><p>"Do you want to practice?" he'd asked in the end.</p><p>Shikako was tempted to blink at him incredulously. Incredulous laughter was bubbling up her throat.</p><p>
  <em>Why the heck were they being weird?</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Come here," she demanded, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him down.</p><p>Itachi's eyes were wide and his lips tasted sweet, like he'd been binge-eating pocky before he came to her. Then he tilted his head and Shikako's brain cleared of thought.</p><p>When she finally had to breathe, she had to open her eyes – when had she closed them? – and blink dazedly at him. It was enough to make him recover though and the ass was smirking.</p><p>Shikako had to huff with laughter.</p><p>"Alright?" she murmured.</p><p>When he blinked innocently at her, she kicked him out of the window.</p><p>The bet was cashed in in the most unexpected manner. For the rest of those unaware anyway.</p><p>As always, there was a party. (Not that it was something to note in Fairy Tail. There was <em>always</em> a party.)</p><p>Itachi steadily drank mug through mug and Shikako danced with Loki.</p><p>Even those with no real perception gave him a wide-berth as he glared at the famous womanizer's hands around Shikako's waist.</p><p>After Loki leaned in to whisper in her ear, Itachi stood up and walked around the people. There wasn't any silence – the guild would have to be in dire straits to ever be silent – but those who noticed went quiet and watched <em>avidly.</em></p><p>When he did end up manhandling his partner to a wall and kissing the daylights out of her, half the population swore.</p><p>"Damn it," Jet cursed. "Damn it, Loki."</p><p>Natsu cackled wildly and those keeping track of the betting pool cursed some more when they realized <em>why.</em></p><p>"You lucky bastard," Macao mumbled under his breath, inches away from cursing a blue streak.</p><p>And then the kiss extended to the point of making people uncomfortable.</p><p>"Oi, oi," Elf-man said loudly. "Get a room, you two."</p><p>Neither of them listened and those with sense groaned.</p><p>"By the First," Mirajane sighed. "Once they've started, I suppose they won't stop."</p><p>The one who'd started it in the first place, Wakaba, paled.</p><p>"We're going to be treated with PDA, won't we?" he whispered to Cana. "And we're gonna have to get used to it."</p><p>And none of them realized <em>that</em>.</p><p>Tucked away under the stairs, the aforementioned couple gave in to quiet laughter.</p><p>"Vacation to a spa resort?" she whispered in his ear.</p><p>She took the little kisses going down her face as agreement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nirvana Arc Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The white beam of light, wreathed by suspicious looking black strands should have been warning enough, but when Itachi sees Shikako start crying, he worries.</p><p>"I left my family," she sobs softly. "I haven't written to them for ages. I'm a despicable human being."</p><p>It's an accumulation of everything, even her past life and Itachi tries not to panic, having never seen her <em>cry</em> before. His will has always been more than hers, tempered by eight years of being a missing-nin. It wasn't that Shikako was weaker, she just had lesser practice pushing her wants to the back of her mind and not dwell on them, not let them rule her.</p><p>Itachi has practiced that since he was thirteen and an S-rank murderer.</p><p>He dithers and <em>time is being wasted,</em> he slaps her.</p><p>It is the shock, he thinks, that breaks the haze she'd fallen under. Because ever since coming into this world and discovering each other, he'd never raised a hand seriously against her, not even through practice spars.</p><p>"Itachi!" she gasps, before throwing her arms around him. He doesn't hesitate in embracing her back, heartfelt relief in every pore of his body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tenrou Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shikako and Itachi have the tendency to choose the less flashy missions, the ones that make them think. The complicated ones they only do in extenuating circumstances, the ones that remind them of home and make their blood boil in righteous anger.</p><p>(Once, there was child-trafficking. An A-rank that bordered on S-rank. Both of them snatched the mission request without discussion, understanding that the other would have picked it anyway.)</p><p>Thus, they're not as famous as Laxus, Erza, Mirajane or Mystogan. Even Natsu has his own fame. Both of them are famed for their teamwork, but not for anything else. It suits both of them, that duplicity and it makes them rest on their laurels – momentarily.</p><p>They don't fool the Master though, and when people are nominated for the S-rank trials in Tenrou Island, Itachi is nominated. Shikako would likely have been included as well, but the master knows she would never compete against Itachi and most of the rest of her magic needs improvement. (She's really only ruthless for Itachi, never against him.)</p><p>So they partner together, leaving behind the guild and coming up against Levi and Gajeel in the first part of the tunnels.</p><p>Levi is an interesting opponent for Shikako, because their magic is usually complimentary and when it tries going against each other, it explodes in such a wonderful fashion. Itachi and Gajeel go head to head and for the first time, Gajeel finally understands why such a pacifist like Itachi was nominated for S-rank. It takes experience, and practice to be able to wield magic, and Itachi has the experience of another lifetime.</p><p>They lost though. Something about a Dragon Slayer just makes them incapable of losing stamina and Itachi concedes with grace. They make to the camp slowly and with much laughter, recounting Gajeel's shocked expression when Itachi used Shikako's version of exploding tags on him.</p><p>"Worth it," she remarks. "Recreating that thing and losing sleep was totally worth it."</p><p>He laughs and settles an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>The attack, when it happens, occurs at an inopportune time. They are a couple of feet away from the island, headed back towards the mainland with Freid, Bickslow and Gildarts. Itachi sees it rise and Shikako responds, fingers already casting runes to turn their small craft around.</p><p>"I hope we aren't too late," she murmurs.</p><p>"Have faith," he tells her. "We still have faith in our friends."</p><p>She nods and both of them set out to find who is in the direst trouble.</p><p>The five of them separate into three groups. Gildarts goes alone, but then, he's an S-rank and likely hadn't had a partner in a while. Re-learning is always more dangerous and they leave him be. Evergreen and Elfman need their help anyway.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>.</p><p>They are used to working together. That is always the nice thing with Fairy Tail. They had bar brawls so often that things like fighting spontaneously can be dealt with minimal injuries.</p><p>Rustyrose is an interesting opponent, but no match for four of them, especially once he broke Shikako's arm. (Even Elfman and Evergreen flinch when they hear it, and it's not because they hurt for her. It's mostly because they pitied the poor sod.) Itachi's eyes flare red and he <em>eviscerates</em> the member of Grimoire Heart.</p><p>"You went overboard," she says mildly, not even disturbed as the man screams while on fire.</p><p>Itachi scoffs. "Nothing is ever overboard. He <em>broke</em> your arm."</p><p>Despite the moment, Evergreen and Elfman share a look of complete exasperation mingled with long-suffering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. DragonKing Tournament Arc!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My favorite snippet, actually....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course they're part of Fairy Tail B.</p><p>The master doesn't even try to separate both of them, so the team is composed of Itachi, Shikako, Laxus, Gajeel and Mirajane. The master had to make some serious arguments to make sure the weather would stay sunny, once the news of her non-participation reached Juvia.</p><p>Getting through the maze is simple. Itachi and Shikako are mainly a bounty hunting pair, after all and Gajeel, despite his terrible sense of direction, had a wonderful nose that both of them took advantage of.</p><p>The event of 'hidden' is laughingly simple for her. Her ability to sense chakra to an insane degree might not have crossed over worlds, but she was still a former ninja. There are just some things that clones can't replicate from human and one of that is body-heat and breathing, as well as the displacement of moving magic. (And besides, her teammate was <em>Naruto.)</em></p><p>She finishes fifth, despite all odds.</p><p>The individuals though, had Shikako bending steel.</p><p>Fighting Jura alone is akin to fighting Pein alone, without backup. Or maybe like her suicide fight with Danzo, where she had known she would die.</p><p>With a reflex clench of her fist, she focuses back on the fight and finds Itachi faring remarkably well against Jura. This is causing some ruckus in the stands and everyone is going wild, even the emcee.</p><p>"Holy sh-" someone from the guild curses behind her.</p><p>"Scary bastard," someone else says.</p><p>He loses with good grace, but it is a very close call. Really, really close, because Jura had underestimated Itachi and Itachi had taken advantage of that.</p><p>"Shame it wasn't a paired fight," the master sighs.</p><p>Shikako un-clenches her hands and finds that she had unconsciously broken the steel railing.</p><p>Also, it is only when Itachi joins her that she notices the wide berth her guildmates are giving her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. After the Tournament Arc!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Discovering future!Lucy is like opening that storage scroll that everybody puts to the side with dire warnings of 'DO NOT OPEN', because once they figure out why she's like that, they can't stop speculating. No really. Shikako equates it to Pandora's box. Itachi seriously looks pained.</p><p>"That's..." she trails off.</p><p>Itachi keeps silent, though there is a muscle jumping his jaw. If he were the type, he'd be cursing.</p><p>"Oh well," she mutters after a sigh. "It's not the first time we've had a suicide mission."</p><p>Before her partner could answer <em>that,</em>Natsu explodes. Literally, and metaphorically at the enemies sneaking up on them and on the prospect of death.</p><p>"No," he snarls. "We are not going down today."</p><p>He drags them through the castle, leading a merry chase and giving both former shinobi some bit of hope and amusement.</p><p>"He reminds me of Naruto," she tells him over punching some royal soldiers.</p><p>Itachi laughs, a sound out of place in a skirmish - it isn't a battle.</p><p>And then future!Lucy falls and both of them feel their magic stirring in response.</p><p>Things go faster at that, Itachi's eyes and magic not even stopping, Shikako's touch becoming deadly and their famous partnership proving that teamwork destroyed anything, even hordes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. After Tartaros Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the master announced a break after everything had fallen apart, both of them understood.</p><p>It was a bit difficult to do, after seeing how easily Tartaros had nearly shattered them, even if they had stood united. But getting a fresh perspective is always a good thing and they went quietly.</p><p>They went to her family first, telling her how things had gone, because she'd been a terrible daughter in not sending letters regularly, just the occasional picture and a quote.</p><p>Her parents understand, of course. Apparently, inability in keeping up with long distance communication is inherited. Huh, who knew?</p><p>Shikako and Itachi stays for a week, before they get restless and head for the mountains. They train and let lose, and it is honestly exhilarating, to let everything go and not worry about the other's eavesdropping, or finding out.</p><p>They could have trained the entire time, but there is the cry of a missing child and they instantly recall those old shinobi D-rank missions with clarity.</p><p>He knows what she is thinking and he gives a wry smile. Well, it is one way to keep money anyway. They couldn't exactly subsist on foraged food.</p><p>They stay there for a month, before Shikako feels the wind turn east. Like always, he follows her, a constant shadow by her side that is as warm and comforting blanket. They stop several times, helping people and receiving vegetables and meat in return.</p><p>It is fairly interesting to see the rest of the continent while not under a deadline anyway and they enjoy the little spots of vacation they have in between pushing themselves to the limit. Still, the first time Itachi nearly burns down a house with just a glare is a breakthrough. He no longer needs to concentrate so hard to use his magic, or to feel extreme anger. It has become an instinctive thing, more deadly and infinitely faster. (They still had to help rebuild the burned house though.)</p><p>Shikako stays up for three nights in a row and manages to recreate timed bombs, distance triggered bombs and many other variations of her old seals. The day she managed to almost cause a rockslide was another breakthrough. The work cleaning it up was - to borrow the phrase - extremely troublesome. It was a good weight exercise anyway. (Itachi bit his lip, trying not to say "I told you so.")</p><p>Sabertooth's Sting tracks both of them down while they are putting out a rebellion and both of them look at him with some surprise.</p><p>"I heard all the Fairy's are homeless now," he tells them. "Come to my guild. It will be a temporary thing."</p><p>It doesn't even take that much thought. They had missed the easy camaraderie and the atmosphere of a guild. Wandering, while interesting, reminded them too much of their time as missing-nin.</p><p>"We will come when they call though," Shikako felt the need to clarify. "So..."</p><p>Sting just shakes his head and pulls the both of them to their temporary guild.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story with it's string of snippets came from the Dreaming of Sunshine Forums in FFN. Discontinued because I have completely no more idea what to do with this. But it was nice while it lasted.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>